


Delay

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [53]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, I don't know what to do with all these ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash February bingo square "drunken confession" Felicity/Charlie style.
Relationships: Charlie & Sara Lance, Charlie/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak
Series: Ficlets [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Delay

When Behrad and Zari took off to spend some time with their partners- while the legends took a “vacation” and technology caused a bunch of glitches, Sara knew exactly who to call. No, not the ghostbusters. She called Felicity. 

Felicity, being who she is, agreed to come on board under one condition. “No time or space jumps whatsoever!” She insisted, gently slapping Sara on the arm. “I will throw up and then the wiring will be even more of a mess.” 

“Thanks for that mental image,” Sara groaned. “No, I promise. The most important thing for us is just getting the wiring in the kitchen fixed. We haven’t had to make dinner from scratch in a long time and it does not turn out well.” 

After an initial analysis done by Gideon (Felicity’s not-so-secret love), Felicity concluded that there were three locations in which she had to do some rewiring. The last location was under the kitchen cupboards, inside the food fabricator. 

<><>

“So I see Gideon’s finally growing a body,” Charlie said as they walked into the kitchen. “A hot one, too.” 

Felicity’s legs stuck out from under the food fabricator, her torso laying on a skateboard so she could easily work. When she heard Charlie’s muffled words, she grinned. 

“Oh no, that is not me,” Gideon replied, but made no attempts at further explanation.

With raised brows, Charlie leant down, trying to peer underneath the food fabricator. “Hey? Local hot girl, what’re ya doing under our kitchen?” 

Laughing, Felicity inhaled a bunch of dust. Coughing loudly, she shouted, “you guys should clean this place more often.” She wiped the dust off her face and pulled herself out from under the fabricator. Laying eyes on the beautiful stranger in front of her, Felicity started coughing again. She eyed the ripped jeans and sheer shirt, bright strands waved into their curly hair. The mischievous grin paired with shining brown eyes watched her try to catch her breath.

“You good?” Charlie held out their hands, pulling Felicity up. “I’m Charlie by the way.”

“Uh, yeah, yes. I’m good. I mean, I’m Felicity.” She looked Charlie in the eyes, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Charlie grinned.

“Don’t distract her unless you want to make dinner tonight,” Sara called out from the dinner table.

“Ah…” Charlie glanced down at their intertwined hands. “Guess I’ll be leaving you to your work.” With a wink, Charlie grabbed a drink and left the kitchen. 

Felicity turned to Sara with raised eyebrows, only  _ a little _ bitter. “So…”

“Yes, they’re single. If you can fix the fabricator, you could stay for dinner?” Sara smirked, leaning over the table. “If you can’t, you won’t want to stay for dinner.” 

Sighing, Felicity returned to the skateboard, sliding under the fabricator once again. 

<><>

After dinner, Sara brought out some wine. They used the evening to catch up on the many things they’d experienced, drinking the night away. It was near midnight when Sara remembered the chance encounter from earlier. “So, Charlie, huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Felicity shrugged. “I’ve learnt that this ship contains many hot people,” she deflected. “But yes, Charlie.” 

“I heard my name?” Charlie walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “What about me?” They sat down next to Felicity with a grin. 

“Uhh.” She felt her cheeks flush and scratched the back of her neck. “You’re like, really cute and hot so that’s why Sara was teasing me and, well, you’re funny- so yeah.” When she finished talking, she placed her forehead on the table as if she could sink through it.

“Oi.” Charlie nudged Felicity. As soon as she raised her head, Charlie pulled her in for a kiss. “You too.”

On Felicity’s other side, Sara wore the biggest shit-eating grin. When Charlie raised their eyebrows, she said, “I knew it was going to happen.”

“Well, yeah. You just delayed it by a few hours,” Charlie replied. 

“Wha- really?” Felicity asked, her brain still catching up to the kiss. 

Staring at Felicity’s lips, Charlie nodded. “Oh, for sure.” 


End file.
